Paper fancy lanterns are very popular among children for festival celebration and some of which still employ the old-fashioned candle light. It is known that children can be burnt if the lantern catches fire. Another improved kind of lantern utilizes battery electricity and a small light bulb to give it brightness. Though absolutely safe, this fixed-styled light source provides little amusement. It is often seen that children are soon tired of playing with it and have no more interest left.